Best Friends (Remake)
by WyattTheMolehog
Summary: This is basically about a young adult male molehog named Wyatt, he is Louis' older brother. He has a lot of terrible memories about his evil past that he is not proud of, and shira is the only one that knows about it, because they were on the same crew. RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE.


**So yea, real quick, sorry i had to remake, but, bad things happen, so here we go. I will do everything to make this one better, enjoy. RATED T FOR SAFE REASONS.**

* * *

On a nice, warm afternoon, Wyatt and his younger brother, Louis, were foraging berries for dinner. Wyatt is Louis' older brother that the herd found on ice in the ocean before they got to their new home. Wyatt had Blond hair, and it was the same length as Louis' hair, He also had dark Yellow eyes. Wyatt, unlike Louis, had brown dots on his belly, but didn't have the mark on his chest like Louis, and Wyatt had blond quills. Wyatt was also similar to Louis, Shy, and quiet. Wyatt was only five years older than Louis, He was 19, and Louis was 14. Louis played guitar and Wyatt played drums, and they both play great. They even play at the river when the band needs them. Louis only played when they need him, Wyatt plays all the time, but isn't in the band.

"So how many berries do we need?" Louis asked.

"I'm not sure." Wyatt began. "But I know we will need a good amount, so lets fill both of these baskets." Wyatt finished and they got to work. As they picked some, Louis stuck one in his mouth hoping Wyatt wouldn't notice, but the second he put it in his mouth, Wyatt looked over at him, and Louis looked back. Louis began to smile a little, then randomly just burst out laughing. Wyatt chuckled a little from how funny Louis looked when the berry came flying out. "Are you gonna die from Laughing?" Wyatt joked.

"I don't know." Louis said as he took deep breaths from laughing for a while. Wyatt just rolled his eyes, and got back to picking berries. After a few minutes, the baskets were full.

"Ok, that's enough." Wyatt began. "Hey, would you mind taking both of the baskets? I am going to go to the river for a bit." Wyatt finished.

"Sure, I don't mind." Louis said, and Wyatt handed him the basket. "See ya later." Louis said and began walking.

"See ya." Wyatt responded, and turned around, and started walking slowly. He walked into the tree line, and went to the river where everyone hangs out. He walked over to a tree where he likes to sit, cause you get a good view, and It's on a very small hill. Wyatt just looked down at the river, where a bunch of possums and Molehogs were swimming and having loads of fun. Wyatt looked over and he saw a group of molehogs arguing, there were three boys yelling at one girl. Wyatt began to watch a little. Then, one of the boys slapped her in the face hard enough to make her fall to the ground. Wyatt freaked out a little then jumped up, and paced down to where they were at.

"HEY!" Wyatt said loudly as he got closer. "Why did you hit her? You don't hit girls!" Wyatt snapped and he was getting angrier, he walked in front of the girl, protecting her, she was crying a little. "Well, why did you hit her?!" Wyatt yelled.

"None of your business, now move!" The male molehog snapped back.

"No, you touch her, or even pass me, I will beat the living crap out of you!" Wyatt threatened.

"I'll be the judge of that." The molehog snapped back, and walked up to Wyatt and threw a punch at him. Wyatt dodged it, then punched him in the face really hard, and he fell to the floor. The other two took off running, then he got up.

"Don't ever touch her again, or I'll hurt you even more." Wyatt yelled, then the molehog ran off covering the blood coming out of his nose. Wyatt then turned around, and looked at the girl on the ground. She had black hair, and purple eyes, she had no markings at all. He put his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and got up, but then hugged him. Wyatt started blushing a little. "Uh." Wyatt said, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you...Thank you so much." The female Molehog said still crying.

"Um, no problem, come on, lets get out of here." Wyatt said.

"Ok." She said calming down a little. Then they headed out the entrance, and sat down on a rock.

"So, first up, What is your name? My name is Wyatt. Wyatt said politely.

"Nice to meet you Wyatt, my name is Autumn." She said. "And again, thank you so much for that." She finished.

"That's fine, and nice to meet you too." Wyatt said. "So why did they attack you?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, I was just walking and they just started yelling then they slapped me." Autumn said.

"Ok, well, They will never bother you again." Wyatt said.

"Ok, so, sorry to sound like a stalker, but how old are you? I am 20." Autumn said.

"It's not being a stalker, It's being smart, which you are smart to ask, but I'm 19." Wyatt responded.

"Ok, um, so yea, nice to meet you Wyatt." Autumn said not really knowing what to say.

"Yea, so, do you want to go back in or...what?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm gonna head home, would you mind walking me there?" Autumn asked

"Sure, will your parents be ok?" Wyatt asked as they stood up.

"Yea, They wont mind knowing that you saved me." Autumn said.

"Well, I wouldn't call it saved, I would call it helped, but your story." Wyatt said, and smiled a little.

"Ha ha." Autumn said and they began going to Autumn's burrow.

"Is it far away from here, or just a few minutes away?" Wyatt asked.

"Not far at all, but not close, just a few minute walk, is that ok?" Autumn asked.

"Oh, that's fine, I have nowhere else to be." Wyatt said.

"So, how long have you lived here?"Autumn asked.

"I just got here recently, as in maybe a week ago. I found my long lost little brother, or...well, he and his herd found me." Wyatt said.

"Oh...wait, herd?" Autumn asked.

"Yea, It's strange, I know, but me and Louis are the last two in our family, and we joined a herd with three mammoths, two sabers, two sloths, and two opossums. Now two molehogs." Wyatt finished. Wyatt looked over at Autumn, she had an eyebrow raised. "What?" Wyatt asked chuckling a little.

"Yea, a little strange, but really neat." Autumn said. "What are you interested in?"Autumn asked. "I like to play guitar, go for walks, and hang out with my friends." Autumn finished.

"Cool." Wyatt began. "I like to play drums, Hunt, fish, and sometimes swim." Wyatt finished.

"Oh, my dad loves to Hunt and fish also."Autumn said, but I don't see how you guys can do that, I don't like blood all over me." autumn said, then shivered a little form the thought. Wyatt chuckled a little.

"What?" Autumn said and chuckled a little too.

"I don't know." Wyatt said smiling a little. Then they heard screaming close by. "What was that?" Wyatt asked.

"That sounds like my... Oh no." Autumn said, and began to freak out, she looked over and in the distance, she saw her dad being attacked by a wild boar. "DAD!" Autumn screamed, then started running over to her dad. Wyatt followed her, and his heart was racing for some unknown reason. When they got to the boar, Wyatt instantly went behind it, and grabbed It's hind legs, and pulled it away from Autumn's dad, her dad managed to get up, he instantly helped Wyatt out. Autumn's dad grabbed his knife that was on the ground, and handed it to Wyatt.

"Kill it." Autumn's dad said. Wyatt instantly let go of It's legs, went up to the neck and cut It's throat. The boar stopped moving, then died. Wyatt then handed the knife over to Autumn's dad.

"I'm Wyatt." Wyatt said as he gave him the knife.

"Nixon." He responded. "Thanks kid." Nixon said.

"Dad, are you ok?" Autumn asked as she ran over to her dad.

"I'm fine." Nixon said.

"Dad, That there is why you shouldn't hunt, same to you Wyatt." Autumn said. Nixon rolled his eyes, and Wyatt smiled a little.

"You hunt?" Nixon asked Wyatt.

"Yes sir." Wyatt answered as he stood up.

"Neat." Nixon said.

"Do you want the heart?" Wyatt said.

"You eat the heart?" Nixon asked.

"Oh yea, It's great, especially when It's cooked." Wyatt said. Nixon handed Wyatt the knife. Wyatt smiled then walked over to the pigs chest. He started cutting it open, then he pulled the heart out, and yanked off a small piece and handed it to Nixon. Wyatt then got him a chunk and stuck it in his mouth and ate it. Nixon raised and eyebrow, but then ate the piece.

"Hm, that is really good." Nixon said.

"Ew." Autumn said.

"You want a piece Autumn?" Wyatt asked.

"No." Autumn instantly responded.

"Ok, you wanna have it?" Wyatt asked Nixon as they started heading to the burrow.

"Sure." Nixon responded, then Wyatt handed Nixon the heart. "So Autumn, how did you two meet?" Nixon asked as she faced Autumn.

"Well, He sort of came out of nowhere, but, Don't freak out when I tell you. I was just walking, then three random Male molehogs came at me, and started arguing with me for no reason, i argued back, then one slapped me hard enough to make me fall, and when i fell, i started crying, but while I was crying, I heard a voice coming from behind me, but after a few seconds, Wyatt came up in front of me, defending me from them. When the one that smacked me tried to hit him, Wyatt just dodged it, and knocked him out,then they all just ran off." Autumn said.

"Are you ok? They better not ever touch you again, and if they do, i will kill each of them." Nixon said. "And Wyatt, thanks for protecting my daughter, it means a lot to me." Nixon finished.

"Yes sir, no problem." Wyatt said. "Well, It's getting late, I'm gonna head home." Wyatt said.

"Ok kid, see ya later, and thanks again." Nixon said.

"No problem sir, bye." Wyatt said.

"Bye Wyatt, nice to meet you by the way." Autumn said.

"Bye Autumn, nice to meet you as well." Wyatt said and burrowed away to his home. He got there in a few minutes, and realized he didn't live to far away from Autumn. Wyatt's burrow is also not far away from the cave where the herd lives. Wyatt walked into his burrow, headed into his room, and hopped in his bed. He began to think about Autumn, and smiled.

* * *

 **Ok, Ok, we are getting somewhere, not so bad of a 1st chapter for a reamake, right?I sure hope so. Hope everyone enjoyed this and again, sorry i had to remake. RATED T FOR SAFE REASONS.**


End file.
